Cosmic Era
The Cosmic Era is the fictional timeline of the anime television series Gundam SEED and its spinoff projects. This Gundam timeline is noted for its similarities with the Universal Century timeline started by the first Mobile Suit Gundam' series. With Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, the Cosmic Era universe is the only other Gundam universe other than the Universal Century with multiple full-length TV series (though the AD timeline chose to split its 50 episode run into two seasons). Before that, the second most developed universe was Gundam Wing's After Colony universe, with one TV series, one OVA series and a compilation movie. The Universal Century universe remains by far the most developed one, with four TV series, four OVA series, fifteen theatrical releases, and various specials. Series *Gundam SEED, 50 episodes, plus a five minute After-Phase. *Gundam SEED: Special Edition - 3 Movie/episodes (First two aired as TV specials in four installments), recap of Gundam SEED. *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, 50 episodes, with an After-Phase OVA that is an extended version of the last episode of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition - 4 Movie/episodes, recap of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER - 3 ONA episodes, side story of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Astray R, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Astray B, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED X Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED Frame Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY, manga follow-up to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. It also ties into the ONA side story Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer. *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray, a photo novel published in Dengeki Hobby. Chronology ;AD calendar : As petroleum resources run out, and environmental pollution worsens, a worldwide economic collapse ensues. The world's nations form economic blocs, and the planet becomes divided into a handful of major powers. : Ethnic and religious strife leads to a global conflict known as the Reconstruction War, while the Type S influenza virus spreads throughout the world. Disease and war produce massive casualties. ;-16 April 1 : George Glenn is born ;CE calendar ;1 : Nuclear weapons are employed on the frontlines of central Asia, in the Kashmir region. ;4 : George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize ;5 : George Glenn enlists in the military ;9 : The Reconstruction War ends. The previous national order has been radically changed, and none of the previous nation-states remain. New powers in the form of the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, Republic of East Asia, Equatorial Union, Kingdom of Scandinavia, United States of South America, South African Union, African Community, Oceania Union, and Orb Union (alt. United Emirates of Orb) have emerged. : The United Nations formally adopts the Cosmic Era calendar and announces a new space development program. Construction of the space station Yggdrasil, which had been interrupted by the global war, resumes at Lagrange Point 1. ;10 : The Space Colony plan begins in earnest, and a space industry arises to exploit the new frontier. Construction of the lunar city Copernicus begins. : George Glenn becomes an employee of the Atlantic Federation's Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration (FASA). : The Atlantic Federation establishes the Federal Space Force (FSF). The Eurasian Federation and Republic of East Asia soon follow suit. ;11 : The fourth-generation international space station Yggdrasil is completed. ;12 : The lunar city of Copernicus is completed. : FASA launches a Jupiter exploration project and announces the development of the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. George Glenn is to be the ship's chief designer, and the space station Yggdrasil will serve as the construction site. ;15 : The exploration ship Tsiolkovsky is completed. : George Glenn's Confession. As George Glenn departs for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky, he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic engineering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events. : In the name of environmental protection, the pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology. ;16 : An international conference to discuss the Coordinator controversy issue is held in Italy. The Torino Protocol on genetic modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators. ;17 : A hospital in Chicago which has secretly been creating Coordinators is set ablaze. Blue Cosmos is rumored to be involved. : Construction of the Porta Panama mass driver begins in Central America. ;21 : Construction of the Habilis mass driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria. ;22 : The Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and FASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil. : Siegel Clyne, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. ;23 : Patrick Zala, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Atlantic Federation. ;29 : George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The fossil is taken to the Zodiac research colony at Lagrange point 5 for detailed examination. ;30 : The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions, and their influence begins to wane. Tolerance for Coordinators spreads throughout the world, and the first Coordinator boom begins. : The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous space colonies begins at Lagrange point 4. : The Orb Union begins construction of the Kaguya mass driver and the resource satellite Heliopolis. ;31 : The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac. : The colony's extraterrestrial research organization expands into a huge research facility. ;35 : The Atlantic Federation establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaeus Crater, drawing international condemnation, and unveils its first series of mobile armors. Earth's major powers begin a space arms race, and the Eurasian Federation begins the construction of Artemis. ;38 : The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. George Glenn announces his concept for a new type of Space Colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor nations. ;40 : The first generation of Coordinators, born in secrecy, reach maturity and begin to excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. The differences between Coordinators and Naturals thus become very clear, and critical voices emerge. ;41 : Marriages among first-generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents' abilities. : Muruta Azrael is born in the Atlantic Federation. ;43 : Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time. ;44 : The first ten space colonies (later known as Aprilius City) of the new L5 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed PLANTs, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing and which must be imported entirely from Earth. ;45 : The estimated Coordinator population now exceeds ten million. : Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they have no political autonomy and are thoroughly demilitarized, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied. ;46 : Al Da Flaga visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange Point 4. He commissions Dr. Ulen Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself. Rau La Flaga is born later this year. ;50 : The Zodiac Alliance is formed. ;53 : George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. : A PLANT Supreme Council is formed, made up of representatives from each of the PLANT cities. ;65 : First Mobile Suit developed; Zodiac Alliance renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) ;67 : ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the first fully-functional mobile suit. ;69 : The Atlantic Federation begins a mobile suit development program, the G-Weapon Project. ;70. February 5 : A terrorist attack wipes out the United Nations leadership on the moon in the Tragedy of Copernicus. PLANT representative Siegel Clyne's shuttle is delayed from arriving and the fact is seized upon by the Atlantic Federation. ;70. February 7 : The Earth Alliance is established by the Alaska Declaration in response to the Tragedy of Copernicus. The Alliance declares war on the PLANTs. ;70, February 14 : Muruta Azrael, head of the Azrael Conglomerate and leader of Blue Cosmos, orders an attack on agricultural colony Junius Seven. The Bloody Valentine War begins when a Mobius team from the Agamemnon carrier Roosevelt destroys the colony with a nuclear missile. ;70, February 22 : Yggdrasil is destroyed during a fierce battle between ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces. ;70. April 1 : The April Fool's Crisis occurs when ZAFT drops ground-penetrating Neutron Jammers across the Earth, sending the planet into an energy crisis with the loss of nuclear power. ;70. Early Months : The Atlantic Federation forcefully annexes the PLANT-friendly United States of South America. ;71, September 27 : Hostilities end with a cease-fire after the Second Battle of Jachin Due. ;71, November : South American War for Independence. ;72, March 10 : Treaty of Junius signed, formally ending the Bloody Valentine War. All national borders return to pre-war positions save several ZAFT-held bases, including Carpentaria and Gibraltar. ;73, October 2 : Raid of Armory One. ;late 73 : Break the World Incident, Second Bloody Valentine War begins. ;74 : Second Bloody Valentine War ends with a peace treaty between PLANT and Orb ;Unknown time period (After the end of Second Bloody Valentine War) : Librarian Works attacks EA and ZAFT bases on Earth and the PLANTs.